This project is concerned with defining the role of cyclic 3', 5' guanosine monophosphate in the inhibition of sodium transport by carbamyl choline (carbachol) in toad urinary bladder. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sahib, M.K., J.H. Schwartz, J.S. Handler: Inhibition of sodium transport by carbachol: potential role of cyclic guanosine monophosphate. Presented at American Federation For Clinical Research in Washington, D.C. on May 2, 1977. Clin Res. (1977) 447A.